Jealous
by KissingFire
Summary: Clary and Jace make eachother jealous... DramaDramaDramaDrama


**Disclaimer: I don't own MI obviously, I don't know why I have to friggn' write it down..**

**Summary: Clary and Jace make eachother jealous...**

**Chapter 1**

CPOV

It was Isabelle's idea to go to Pandemonium.

It was my idea to make Jace jealous.

It was Magnus's idea for me to dress like a slut.

It was all too perfect.

I wore a black choker to draw attention to my neck, a skin tight black dress that skimmed my mid thigh with a slit that ran to my stomach, and fishnets and knee high boots.

Izzy said I looked sexy, I said I looked like a prositute. But, judging from Jace's reaction, I looked like both.

Pandemonium was usually obnoxious; with it's crowded dancefloor and annoying music...

But tonight it was fun; especially with a ton of hot guys there.

"Quick," Izzy hissed in my ear. "Hunk alert. 6:00."

I immediatly looked over my shoulder and widened my eyes when I saw that she was right.

He was tall, with brown eyes and chestnut hair, his gaze fixed on me.

Isabelle let out a happy sigh. "I wish I were you," she said. "Oh, well. Good luck."

'Izzy, what--"

A deep voice smoothly cut me off. "Hey."

**JPOV**

She was gorgeous, sexy, hot, unavailible...and my sister.

I hated Izzy for transforming Clary like that when I couldn't have her.

Clary was dressed in a way that made me wanna fuck her senseless, until she was screaming for me to stop.

I shuddered at the thought. If only.

Isabelle skipped over to the bar that I was sitting at, looking proud.

"What're you so happy about?" I demanded moodily. I hadn't forgiven her for increasing my sexual desires towards Clary.

Izzy winked at the bartender, earning a free wine cooler.

"Oh, just got her a totally hot boyfriend."

I spat out the beer I had been drinking. _"What?" _

Izzy sighed. "Jace, how can you expect her to stay single in_ that _outfit?"

I snorted. "That scrap of cloth isn't an outfit; it's a symbol for a whore."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Jace..."

"What?"

I felt my stomach drop and I turned to stare at Clary.

She was standing next to the guy Izzy had hooked her up with.

"You-you think I'm a whore?" she whispered, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

"Clary-"

She spun around, drink in hand, and dragged her boyfriend to the dancefloor.

CPOV

"Clary, are you okay?" I smiled at Ben forcefully. He was so sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly. "That was my older brother, Jace."

Ben's eyes widened. "I can't believe he called you a whore when he's doing _that."_

I spun around, already dreading what I was about to see. But nothing prepared me for what Jace was doing.

His strong hands were on some blond sluts boobs, rubbing them harder and harder, his mouth on her neck.

I was so angry for a minute, my vision went black.

Then I gabbed Ben's face and dragged it down to mine.

JPOV

Belinda's boobs were totally fake, and her skin tasted like perfume and lotion.

I pulled away from her, declawing her nails from my ass, and looked for Clary.

She was making out with her boyriend; his hands up the front of her dress, and her hands digging into his ass.

I heard myself growl as I made my way over to them. "What the hell are you two doing?" I roared, knowing that a lot of people were staring.

Clary pulled away from him, frowning at me. "Jace, what's your problem?"

"My problem," I yelled. "Is that he's practically sucking your face and your fingers are all over his ass!"

Her boyfriend glared at me. "Clary can touch me-"

My fist slammed into his face before I could stop myself.

Clary gasped as blood squirted out of his nose. The whole club was silent.

Then everybody started screaming.

CPOV

As soon as the bouncer started making his way over to us, I knew it was our cue to leave.

"Jace," I hissed, grabbing his arm. "Let's get out of here."

He allowed me to lead him out of the club. Shooting mean looks at Ben.

"Why the hell did you punch out my date?" I screamed at him as soon as we were outside.

Jace shrugged. "You two were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor," he said, not looking at her. "What was I supposed to do?"

"We-ll," I drawled. "You did seem pretty occupied with that blond..."

Jace sighed. "She was a _distraction."_

_"_Ben_ wasn't."_

Jace's face flushed red and he hesitantly pulled Clary into a hug. "I'm sorry I called you a whore," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I almost had sex in front of you."

Jace grinned down at me wickedy. "Oh, I wouldn't mind _that_..."

I rolled my eyes.

And then he leaned over and kissed me.

** Okaay.**

**I stayed up to 1:00 on this, so if there's something a little off...that's why.**

**Review, dammit.**

**xxxxxxx**

**StalkingJace**


End file.
